User blog:HighLifeCola/HighLifeCola Game Review - Angry Birds Epic
Game - 'Angry Birds Epic *'Developers - 'Chimera Entertainment *'Publishers - 'Rovio Entertainment *'Genre - 'RPG (Role-Playing Game) *'Platforms - '''iOS, Android, Windows Phone Angry Birds has become the most well known franchise on the iOS and other mobile devices. We all know its iconic gameplay which involves the player firing birds from a slingshot at the defenses of their enemies, the pigs, who want to steal their eggs for lunch. Many games in the franchise follow the same gameplay but with a different theme. However, it seems Rovio has decided to try out something different upon releasing Angry Birds Epic. In this game, we see the birds still duking it out with the pigs but in a different way. Instead of resorting to the slingshot, the birds suit up, grab a weapon and fight the pigs in an RPG style we all see in franchises such as Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest. The concept is somewhat similar to South Park: The Stick of Truth, with characters from a franchise that has nothing to do with legendary heroes and sword battles be transformed into an RPG with the characters acting like the heroes they are pretending to be. Rovio manages to tackle this concept in a different way, with each battle acting like a level from other Angry Bird games and are even star ranked. The story in Angry Birds Epic is more fleshed out than in previous games. It starts off with King Pig commanding his two henchmen Wizpig (played by Chef Pig from Angry Birds Toons) and Prince Porky to steal the eggs from the birds to eat. Wizpig takes the eggs from the birds' nest while they are distracted and the birds must hunt him and Prince Porky down, rescuing their eggs one by one. The quest for the last egg takes them to Pig City where they fight King Pig in his castle along with Wizpig and Porky. When it seems like the birds have finally rescued all their eggs, Wizpig betrays King Pig, taking his crown and the last egg with him to his tower on the top of Hog Head Mountain. Porky sides with the birds in the final battle with Wizpig, in which he turns into a demonic form of himself. Wizpig is eventually defeated and the birds get their egg back while Porky gets the King his crown back. As stated before, he gameplay in Angry Birds Epic is a lot different to other games in the franchise. You can player as the five original birds, Red, Chuck, Matilda, Bomb, and the blue triplets from the first game. During a battle, the player must take turns to take moves. During your move, you can choose how to attack your enemy and during the opponent's turn, they can attack you. There are many things that can help you during battle such as potions and cakes to fill up the Rage Chili which, once is full, can allow you to perform a powerful move. You can also buy weapons and outfits than can alter your status and change your effects during battle. In previous Angry Bird games, you had to think a lot to know how to get past each level. In Angry Birds Epic, you do pretty much the same even though the gameplay is different which is good news for people who liked the franchise to train their brains. Even if you don't like thinking you may still find some enjoyment in the game especially if you like Role-Playing Games. However, if you are new to the genre, you may find yourself getting bored of it if you get stuck on a level and you don't know what to do to win. Angry Birds Epic has some replay value, with extra levels being added after you complete the story but once you beat all the levels with a 3 star ranking, the replay value starts to wear thin unles you are someone who likes to collect everything in video games, in this case, obtain all the weapons and classes. Overall. Angry Birds Epic is a game to be enjoyed by all fans of the franchise and iOS gamers. It is a good time waster but it can also be very frustating and left untouched for sometime until the player decides to have another go at it. Along with that and a few replay value, I give Angry Birds Epic Four out of Five Super Stars. '''Great! Category:Blog posts